


A Change Of Plans

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sundays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry thinks Sundays should be planned in advance. Draco begs to differ.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Gcgraywriter, who prompted me the word _Sunday._ I hope this suffices!

Draco quirked open an eye, yawning and stretching in a disappointingly empty bed. The drifting scent of coffee filled his nostrils and he spied Harry lounging in their doorway. 

Harry looked bed-worn and utterly beautiful. Croissants, a cafetière and a vase of posies levitated on a tray beside his hip.

“Good morning love,” Harry said, placing their breakfast elegantly on their bedside table and sitting down beside Draco. “It’s Sunday. Dinner with the Weasleys, then Quidditch practice…"

“Bugger _that_ ,” Draco said, knotting his fingers in Harry’s tee shirt. “Sundays are for lazy lay-ins with my beloved. Come back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
